Advertencia
by vardax
Summary: Algo que se me ocurrió leyendo otra historia (one shot)


**Nota de autor: nada me pertenece excepto el argumento **

No savia que día era si habían pasado horas o semanas lo único que savia era que debía correr con toda su alma por este bosque que paresia mas una selva no tenia idea donde estaba o si esto era realmente una isla. Los dragones sobrevolaban por sobre el bosque y podía jurar que vio a uno con un jinete pero eso era imposible al menos eso era lo que me repetía a mi mismo.

Un par de horas antes un bote con un vikingo en el medio del mar del archipiélago este vikingo remaba con sus brazos grandes y musculosos el hombre era fornido su espalda era enorme sus piernas aunque un poco pequeñas eran gruesas como árboles su misión era simple buscar islas donde una villa vikinga podía construirse y mantenerse.

Todo era silencio el único sonido era las brazadas del hombre y los remos cuando hacían contacto con el agua todo parecía tranquilo asta que escucho lo que ningún vikingo quiere escuchar el rugido de un dragón y no de cualquier dragón un Furia Nocturna el hombre se detiene y mira al cielo sudor helado corre por todo su cuerpo cuando ve la silueta del dragón en la luna este se acercaba a gran velocidad el vikingo savia que no había nada que lo salvara nadie ha visto a este dragón y sobrevivido para contarlo.

El dragón ya estaba casi sobre el cuando una extraña neblina verde apareció de la nada empezó a sentirse mareado y empezó a perder el conocimiento de a poco lo ultimo que sintió fue que el furia nocturna lo tomo en sus garras y lo llevo cargando a una muerte segura.

Tiempo presente

Cuando desperté fue mi sorpresa que no solo no estaba muerto si no que estaba bastante vivo sin ningún rasguño mi primer instinto fue levantarme y correr hacia el bosque con la tonta esperanza de que tal ves mi cazador pierda interés en su presa pero esto no fue posible el podía sentir como se acercaba acorralándolo con cada paso con cada vuelta y caída el bosque era denso como un enorme laberinto de árboles. Cada paso que doy me interna más en mi perdición.

Que dices compañero creo que es hora de terminar esto el furia nocturna hace un gesto afirmativo entonces el jinete ase señas aparentemente a la nada pero se puede escuchar claramente el sonido de algo moviéndose a la distancia.

Estoy tan cansado no puedo correr mas en el momento que este pensamiento cruza la mente del vikingo un enorme golpe de plasma golpea el suelo delante de el lanzándolo de espaldas a un árbol que estaba cerca una ves que el polvo y la tierra se disipan un cráter es dejado en el suelo el vikingo posa sus ojos en la descendencia impía de los relámpagos y la misma muerte un par de metros enfrente de el pero lo que hace que su sangre se vuelva helada es un hombre un vikingo esta sentado en su lomo este llevaba una capa que cubría su rostro con una capucha debajo de esta se podía ver armadura del mismo tono de las escamas del dragón el jinete se bajo de su dragón y se acerco al vikingo una ves que esta a menos de un metro de el se puso ala misma altura del vikingo postrado en el suelo.

Jinete: vikingo de Berk necesito que lleves un mensaje si me entiendes asiente con tu cabeza

El vikingo no lo podía creer mirando al jinete con mas claridad puede notar que sus ojos son verdes y su cabello rojizo.

Jinete: asiente con la cabeza si me entiendes si no resultas de utilidad terminare contigo aquí y ahora

El vikingo asiente de forma rápida por la mirada que le da sabe que no esta engañándolo.

Jinete: bien este es el mensaje dile a mi padre que no puede negarme lo que me pertenece por derecho de sangre le guste o no

Con esto el jinete se levanta se da la vuelta y se dirige a su dragón en la mente del vikingo nada tenia sentido solo una pequeña posibilidad pero era imposible los muertos permanecen de esa forma con el ultimo pequeño rastro de valor el vikingo le respondió al jinete.

Vikingo: es imposible que puede hacer un hombre y un dragón contra toda una aldea

Jinete: siempre fuiste inteligente tienes razón en parte un hombre y un solo dragón no pueden hacer mucho pero para mi suerte no estoy solo

En el momento que estas palabras dejan la boca del jinete la misma selva detrás de el se empieza a mover asta que una paren de dragones ala cambiante se muestra revelado un enorme ejercito de dragones y jinetes esto ase que la peores pesadillas parezcan juegos de niños puede ver todo tipo de dragones Nadder, Gronckle, Zippleback y pesadillas monstruosas.

Mientra ve como el jinete retoma su montura puede observa como cada jinete ase lo mismo inmediatamente detrás del furia nocturna puede ver un Nadder celeste siendo montado por una mujer de cabello rubio esto ase que la pequeña posibilidad en su mente se vuelva mas grande pero era absurdo se negaba a creerlo los muertos no vuelve a la vida.

Mientras esto pasaba el jinete puso dos de sus dedos en su boca e emitió un pequeño chiflido al instante una densa neblina cubrió todo el lugar mientras esto pasaba el jinete emitió un ultimo mensaje

Jinete: no me falles Fishlegs Ingerman por que esta no es la última vez que nos veamos

En el momento que la neblina se disipo no había nada ahí era como si nunca hubieran estado en el lugar Fishlegs no savia que pensar esto había sido real o solo una alucinación un sueño o pesadilla el no lo savia y no tenia interés en averiguarlo.

**Nota de autor: bien esto fue algo que se me ocurrió leyendo otra historia **


End file.
